sky
by TheKingdomKeyblade
Summary: in which gray and juvia welcome a little more blue sky into their lives


prompt: sky

this self indulgent but i'm here for it. there will probably be a part 2 somewhere.

* * *

From the moment she came into the world, she rendered Gray helpless.

It was impossible to wrap his head around the idea that he could help create someone as perfect as her. It occurred to him while he watched Juvia's face contort and strain with her hand gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and every instinct in his head is _screaming_. Every little sharp inhale and pain-ridden tear tortured him; he wanted to protect her. He grappled the entire time with the idea that were was nothing he could do, that there were some hurts he just couldn't fix.

Then he heard _her_ cry for the first time.

Gray held steadfast until the sound pierced the room. Juvia's grip fell away as she slumped breathless and satisfied in only the way a new mother could, and the soft smile that tilted at the edge of her mouth assured Gray that they'd done it. She'd done it. They were a little family of three now.

"Gray-sama," Juvia's voice sounded so far away, a combination of wonder and exhaustion folded into her words and he wondered if he'd ever love the way his name sounded any more than he did just then. She closed her eyes and reached blindly towards him, finally catching his arm and pulling him closer to her bed. His Juvia needed comfort and assurance. She needed him to hold on for both of them in the few minutes it took for the midwives to do their work. Every second he was listening to their little one cry he fell further and further in love. It was as much a comfort to him to have his love so close as it was to her.

The midwives turned, and their smiles made Juvia give the slightest laugh. "Your baby is healthy," one of them grinned and swaddled the impossibly small human in a blanket Gray was sure he'd keep forever.

"A healthy baby girl," the other midwife spoke. Gray felt like he might fade from existence, as if everything in his life was leading to this one particular moment. As their daughter was passed into his arms, he knew his life had new purpose. Gray was the first person to truly hold her. He swelled with pride; he and Juvia _made_ this. They created this perfect little creature. A man like Gray could still make something so beautiful and so soft. Fate suddenly made sense of all the anger and all the pain he'd ever felt, all the love and the grace Juvia had ever shown him; it was all for this.

"_Sora_," Gray murmured her name into her ear for the first time. Juvia had carefully chosen the name, pouring over every character and focusing on the way it sounded in Gray's mouth. Sora was named for the sky Juvia saw the day they'd met, named for the parted clouds and sunshine she met the first time Gray ever spoke to her. They were so different now, Gray thought, pressing a kiss to Sora's forehead. He was more of a man than he could ever imagine, and Juvia made him everything he was... now, he couldn't wait to see what their little one would continue to teach him.

Gray lowered their soft bundle on Juvia's chest. Juvia sputtered out the softest greeting and Gray fell silently to his knees beside her bed. His chest hurt with all this love, so much of his life laid out before him and so much magic in the room it was a wonder everything around him wasn't frozen; but this magic was different. _They_ were different. _She_ was different.

Gray realized for the first time how devastatingly human they really were.

"Sora, little love," Juvia's voice was just this side of wrecked. "Juvia and Gray-sama love you more than the ocean loves the shore."

Gray choked back a sob he hadn't realized was screaming at the front of his throat. "Mom and Dad," he corrected his Juvia. She nodded, unable to speak as she cried and cried and held their tiny daughter so close. Sora fussed and all of sudden quieted when she laid her head against Juvia's chest. All Gray wanted to do was hold both of them forever. He would spend the rest of his life making sure they were safe and protected, and he knew Juvia would do the same.

Everything after that became a mess of perfect little details. Being a dad felt like the most important thing Gray could ever do, and he'd pick it over saving the world every single time.

In being a mother, Juvia truly bloomed. Gray was blessed by all the gods for all the grace she showed him during their time apart, because if she'd been a less patient person, he wouldn't have any of this. He wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of Juvia rocking and humming a soft lullaby to soothe Sora into a sweeter slumber. He wouldn't be able to trust himself with something so fragile and sweet without her assurance that he was beyond gentle enough. Gray wouldn't have easy afternoons spent watching Juvia knit tiny mittens beside him on the couch while Sora slept on his chest.

When Sora's first word slipped from her mouth Gray was brought to his knees again, right in front of her crib at 4:30 in the morning. He begged her quietly to say it again, watching her point her impossibly tiny finger at his chest. "Dada!" she laughed. Any trace of tired was wiped from his body as tears welled and he grinned, "Yes, our little sky," he breathed, lifting himself to his feet and gathering her against his chest. "I'm your dada."

Juvia was the only one home when she took her first steps, but Gray cried again when he walked in after a long mission and saw Juvia beckoning Sora forward. Their daughter's little chubby legs carried her the few feet between her and her mother, and Gray was suddenly behind his Juvia and wrapping them in his arms. He cried into his love's shoulder.

Sora's hair came in pin-straight and blue as the clearest skies. Juvia put her in tiny pigtails anytime they took outings to the guildhall or parks, and Gray adored watching his chosen family fall in love with his little girl. They started taking bets on the kind of magic Sora would produce, which parent she would take after. He hoped with all his heart he'd be able to watch Juvia teach her to control her element.

Nights were hard sometimes, Gray would never deny that. There were some starry skies that left them both feeling exhausted and wondering if Sora would ever sleep again. Some nights they caved; it was easier to let Sora sleep in their bed on Gray's chest when he and Juvia were truly at their wits end, and Gray would never admit this out loud, but he loved sharing a bed with his arm around his love's waist and his finger held in Sora's little hand.

Sora was barely a year old when her magic presented. Juvia was cooking dinner at the time, and Gray was busy creating tiny ice sculptures within his palms to amuse their little sky. She reached out with grabby hands with every gesture he made, an attempt to imitate the motions her dad was showing her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's voice was filled with quiet laughter. "Stop, Gray-sama is making it snow."

Gray turned just in time to find Juvia brushing her shoulders off, a dusting of beautiful snowflakes falling from her shirt. She had her back towards him, as if she hadn't turned around. Why would she? It wasn't uncommon for Gray's emotions to flicker with the moisture in the air and create tiny blizzards. His eyes widened.

"Juves," his voice sounded breathless, and she turned back to him immediately. His eyes were focused somewhere else though. "That isn't me who's making it snow..."

Tiny little Sora sat in her high chair, a small chunk of ice clasped tightly in her hands as she waved it in the air. Her laugh tinkled from her cheeks when she realized the snow swayed with her movements. Juvia let out a quiet gasp, suddenly gripping Gray's shoulder.

"She's an ice mage," Gray whispered, wonder laced in his words. He felt Juvia nod and shake quietly with happy tears, and he lifted his hand to rest over hers. Sora was grinning up at him with something akin to pride; all he could do was stare.

"We did good, Juvia," he spoke. "We're doing something right."


End file.
